Can't Let You Go
by TheInvisibleInk
Summary: Ino is Sakura's girlfriend. A joke that turned into a serious commitment. Ino wanted Sakura for herself, but she knew that what they have is wrong. So she gave Sakura the freedom to love somebody else. InoSaku shoujoai. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer until the very end: Naruto isn't mine and never will be.

Summary: Ino was Sakura's girlfriend. A joke that turned into a serious commitment. Ino wanted Sakura for herself, but she knew what they have was wrong. So she gave Sakura freedom to love somebody else. However, she promised Sakura that she'll never leave her side until the right guy for Sakura came. She loved Sakura more than anything but she was willing to let her go to avoid future pain, for herself and for Sakura. But then, there's Sasuke. Was Ino as prepared as she thought she was?

Misery: Yeah…it's me again with another fic. This time it's a Naruto shoujo-ai. Yeah. It's shoujo-ai, meaning girl/girl relationship. I warn you now. Anyways, this is an AU. No ninja stuff. Just using the characters from Naruto for a change. I don't watch Naruto that much so if you notice anything unusual, forgive me, ok? So, on with the story. Hope you'll like it. Drop a review to let me know what you think and if I should continue on with this fic. Thanks!

P.S. Sasuke here will be more like a shy, sweet and understanding guy, ok? Lol. Just so you won't be surprise. On with the fic!

-----------------------------

Chapter 1

----------------------------

Ino leaned on a tree with her arms crossed over her chest while watching her _girlfriend_, Sakura, play volleyball. She smiled at

herself. It felt good to finally say that Sakura was in fact her official girlfriend now. It wasn't a joke anymore. No more

pretending. There was always a warm feeling in her heart that overwhelmed her every time she thinks of the status of their

relationship. However, unlike other love stories, Ino didn't see their love story coming to a happy ending. Both of them were

scared. Scared of the consequences that their relationship might cause the moment people find out about them. Her smile faded

and her expression was grim. She was no longer watching Sakura but she was looking at her. She had a far away look on her

face.

Ino was a popular kid. She had been since the first day she had transferred in that school. Many guys found her attractive

because of her actions and appearance. Ino wasn't the average teenage girl who wore make-up and sexy dress. She wasn't

called hot but she was a definition of a cool girl. A bit boyish and yet, there's a hint of femininity and sexiness. She always wore

her cargo pants and a tank top that would show her flat tummy. Still, she was labeled as snobbish by those who didn't know her

and was afraid to even get close to her. Sakura, however, was different.

A year ago, Sakura transferred to Ino's school. That time, Ino was already on her junior year while Sakura was only a freshman.

One of Ino's friends, Yumi, was Sakura's cousin. It began with a simple hi and hello. It turned into teasing each other until they

arrived in to whatever they were now. Ino was already a senior while Sakura was a sophomore. It was Sakura's idea, asking Ino

to be her girlfriend. They've only been close for only two months then. Ino laughed at that but agreed on it, thinking how it

exciting it would be. They didn't know when that joke became something serious that both of them couldn't hold back their

feelings anymore.

Ino knew that she was beginning to fall for her friend but she tried to control it. Not until Sakura admitted that she was falling

too. Ino was so overwhelmed that she had forgotten about everything. She had accepted Sakura and let her be part of her life.

And now, she was afraid...afraid of the possible painful outcome of their relationship.

Ino sat down, leaning against the tree, one knee up where her arm rested. She adjusted her semi-transparent shades with her

finger while looking at the volleyball court. There was Sakura, resting...and beside her, was Sasuke, Sakura's long time

boyfriend. She watched as Sakura placed her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She gritted her teeth as she continued

to stare. There was jealousy and anger. She knew she couldn't keep up with Sasuke. He had been Sakura's boyfriend for almost

a year now. And she, just a month. Ino shook her head. Of all the guys that courted and dated her, why does she have to fall in

love with the wrong person? Not only to a girl but was also taken. Speaking of hell.

Ino took a deep painful breath as Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss before they've gone to their separate ways. Yeah. What she and

Sakura have was wrong. But she can't seem to stop.

----------------------------

Sakura bid her boyfriend good bye and went to the locker room freshen up before finally going home. She rested for a while

longer, sitting down on a bench and leaned her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She knew Ino was watching her

practice. In fact, she was the one who insisted that her girlfriend stay and wait for her despite Ino's protest. Ino didn't like to

stay with her every time Sasuke was around. She knew why. There were a lot of reasons and it didn't have to take a genius to

figure it all out. They were jealous of each other. Sasuke was but she doesn't know about Ino. Ino and her stupid pride.

Somehow, it was Ino's pride and toughness that made Sakura love her girlfriend more. Ino was the exact opposite of Sasuke.

Sasuke was compassionate and sweet while Ino was a bit tough and sometimes called stone-hearted. But she knew better.

That's what made their relationship exciting to her. She was being challenged to make Ino show her soft side. And it sure wasn't

very easy. Ino was emotionally strong just as she was weak.

Sakura finished her shower within twenty minutes. She had realized that everybody was gone already. She must've rested

longer than she had intended. After fixing her stuff, she made her exit. She saw Ino standing outside, waiting for her with her

usual serious expression that kept on scaring other people. She smiled as she approached her waiting girlfriend.

----------------------------

"Hey!" Ino heard Sakura called. She looked up and saw her smiling face. The image of Sakura and Sasuke kissing came back to

her. A frown was visible on her face. She wanted to yell at Sakura but she knew she didn't have the right. Sasuke was her

boyfriend. He had the right to be kissed. She was the one who was on the wrong track which only made her more frustrated but

she was trying to control it.

"Hey." Ino replied grimly. She swore she was trying hard! She felt herself moved away when Sakura tried to kiss her on the lips,

kissing her cheeks instead. She just can't forget about what she had seen. After that kiss with Sasuke, there was no way she'll

let Sakura kiss her on the mouth. For now. She took Sakura's bag and carried it for her.

Sakura looked at her girlfriend. A little hurt. With that tone and attitude, she knew something was up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ino answered a bit roughly than she had intended. She felt a hand on her arm, stopping her on her track. She was

faced with Sakura who didn't look happy at all. "What?" she barked, couldn't hide her annoyance anymore. Sakura can really be

pushy sometimes. But somehow, she knew she needed this. Through their arguments that Ino could feel how special she was

for Sakura.

"I know there's something."

"There is nothing, ok?" Ino swayed her arm away from Sakura's grasp.

"Was it because I let you stay and wait for hours? I'm sorry, ok?"

"No. Of course not. You know if I really didn't want to stay, I wouldn't."

"Then what's wrong?" Sakura's voice was beginning to rise.

"I told you! Nothing! Why do you have to be so damn pushy!"

There was silence as Sakura stared at her girl. She couldn't see her girlfriend's eyes because of the shades she was wearing. But

she could tell that she was pissed and she didn't like it when Ino was pissed. "Fine." Sakura said finally as she snatched away

the bag from Ino's grasp.

Ino was taken aback from Sakura's action but didn't mind it and let Sakura take the bag. She followed Sakura as she hastily

walked out of the building. However, for Ino's part, she calmly walked her hands inside her pockets, plugging her earphones in

her ears. She will not be the one to make the first move, that's for sure.

They had reached Sakura's place. Sakura went straight towards their house while Ino walked straight ahead. Her house wasn't

far from Sakura. Through her earphones, she could hear Sakura calling her. But she didn't stop. She pretended not to hear

anything. She tried to walk faster but Sakura had caught up with her and grasp her arms.

"Ino wait. Please."

Ino tried to remove her arms from Sakura's grasp but Sakura kept on holding her.

"Ino!" Sakura's voice was begging.

"What?" Ino answered, looking at Sakura. "What do you want!"

"I'm sorry."

Ino was amazed. "Do you even know what you're sorry for!"

Sakura was silent. The tears were threatening to fall but she stopped it. Ino shook her head and turned her back. Again, she felt

Sakura hold her.

"Ino..."

"Go home!" Ino answered back as she swayed her arm free. She tried to hold back her tears as she walked away without

looking back. She knew she had hurt Sakura and she wanted to comfort her. But she was hurt too...as much as Sakura was.

----------------------------

A.N. Ahh...first chapter done. What do you think? Hope it didn't bore you. Lol. I just had to get this one out of my head. I got the concept of this story from real life. The events weren't exactly the same though. Well, drop me some comments, alright? I'd be glad to read them. Even just a single word would be fine. Lol! Thanks!

-misery13


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------------------------

That night, Ino lay in her bed restlessly. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was eager to hear something from Sakura since she reached home. So far, no news from her girlfriend. What was she waiting for anyway? For Sakura to apologize? Yeah right. As far as she can remember, Sakura just did that afternoon and what did she do? She yelled at her instead. Dumb blonde. Now she was anxious because Sakura hadn't contacted her yet.

Ino stared at her cell phone, waiting. Her phone just stared back at her. Sighing, she turned on her laptop, went online and waited, hoping that Sakura would go online which rarely happen. Sigh. After more waiting, Ino almost jumped from her bed when she heard her phone. She checked it and saw that she had received a message from Sakura. Ino calmly opened the message. But deep inside, she was excited and nervous. Ino read it loudly.

Message:

_Ino, baby, why? Why did this have to happen? I can't understand. What did I do wrong? Please tell me. Tell me what I have to do to fix it. I'll do anything. I love you so much. Please don't leave me…PLEASE! I don't know what I'd do if I lose you..._

Ino felt her heart crumble. Damn it! Why did Sakura have to return her feelings? Although that's what she really wanted, it only made things complicated to her and Sakura's life. Sure, they look happy together. But that's because they were avoiding reality. What they have was wrong, but why can't she let go? She had to though...she just had to. Ino replied to Sakura's message.

Message:

_Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that. It's just that...Us...It's not right. You know what I mean. I can't have you no matter what. We can't stay like this. It'll end sooner or later. There's no use. We have to stop this. It's crazy. Sorry._

Ino sent the message without second thoughts, afraid that she might take it back. Again, she waited for the reply. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to think anymore. She felt her cheeks wet and realized that she had been crying. Did she do the right thing? Can she stand for it? After a couple of minutes of waiting, she felt her phone vibrating. She took it and read the message.

Message:

_Don't! Please Ino! This isn't what I want. I LOVE YOU! So much! I'd do anything for you. Just don't leave me...I can't handle it...PLEASE!_

Ino felt more tears falling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Can she really do this? She stared at the message. She began to press the reply button but resisted. Instead, she found herself dialing Sakura's number.

'Oh God...here it goes...'

"Hello."

Ino didn't like that voice at all. She knew Sakura had been crying.

"Hey." Ino said softly, unsure of what to say.

Silence.

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice cold, making Ino nervous.

"I-I don't know..."

"Why did you call? So you can hear me crying?" Sakura exclaimed, her voice almost cracking.

Ino almost cried then. She knew Sakura was just trying to stop herself from breaking down. "No. Of course not. I just...wanna hear your voice."

"Oh? Why?"

'Coz I missed you.' Ino thought. "No reason."

Sakura sighed. "So, what now?"

"I dunno."

"Don't you know anything?"

"Not really."

Silence.

"So...is it over?" Sakura asked, almost in the verge of tears.

Hearing Sakura like that broke Ino's heart. "I dunno." She answered, somehow finding her answer hilarious. "What do you think?

"Is this what you want?"

"Is this what YOU want?" Ino asked back.

"No. What 'bout you?"

"Not really."

'Ino, you idiot!' Ino thought. However, the heavy feeling that she was feeling a while ago was gone. She felt happy and all she could do now was smile. So what if it was wrong? So what if it would never work out for the both of them? It was stupid but she'll hang on. She just can't let go. She loved Sakura too much to leave her like that. Ino knew that she'll just get hurt. But it didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was Sakura to be happy. And she'll do anything for that to happen even if it meant getting herself hurt. She'll wait...until the_ right one _for her Sakura comes and take her away from her. It was painful...but she guessed it was what you get for falling in love with the wrong person.

-----------------------------

A.N. Another chapter up…so soon too! Although it was a bit short. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Until the next chapter!

-misery


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Ok, this chapter is all about how Ino and Sakura's relationship had started. Hopefully, this will clear things out for those who are confused about the plot of this story. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. (",)

-----------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------------------------

Sakura is having a relationship with both Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke is her almost 1yr. boyfriend.

Somehow, along the line, Sakura and Ino began to have feelings for each other. How it happened?

This is how. Sakura transferred to Ino's school as a HS freshmen. During that time, Ino was already

on her junior year. They got close only a year after because Ino wasn't really the friendly type. And

having friends especially in a lower grade seemed impossible for her. However, one of Ino's friends,

Yui, is Sakura's cousin and that's how they met. Since Ino usually hang-out in Yui's house, she always

talked to Sakura. That's how their friendship started. 2 months later, Sakura asked Ino to be her girlfriend.

Sasuke was already Sakura's boyfriend then. However, since the only purpose of Sakura asking Ino to

be her girlfriend, and Ino agreeing was to have fun and for fun only. They acted and joked around as if

they were really having a serious relationship. Because of these acts, they developed feelings for each

other in such a short time without them realizing it.

It all started with a kiss. That's how Ino put it. She began falling for Sakura because of that stolen kiss.

That was a week after Sakura's so-called 'proposal'. Ino and Sakura walked home together from school.

When they had reached Sakura's home, Ino was surprised when Sakura leaned and gave her a peck on

the lips. It was only light and soft. Still, Ino felt something warm inside of her and she felt her heart melting.

But of course, being Ino, she didn't show it to Sakura. Instead, she just smiled and said her goodbye to

Sakura who was also acting as if nothing happened.

They were always together during lunch breaks with their friends. Somehow, Ino had developed a hobby

of waiting for Sakura to pass by their classroom. And when Sakura did, they would end up staying together

until the bell rings. Sometimes, they would hang-out at the field. Ino would satisfy herself sitting down

with her classmates while watching Sakura play volleyball with her friends. There were times that Sakura

will glare at her every time she's being playful and getting physically close with her classmates especially

with the girls. At first Ino thought that it was all part of the game so she played along. But as time passed

by, she began doing it on purpose. She became playful with her classmates especially when Sakura was

around to make her girlfriend jealous. It gave her a good feeling every time Sakura was getting jealous.

It doesn't matter if Sakura was just playing or not.

And then one night, Sakura had confessed while they were chatting that she was beginning to take their

relationship seriously. Still thinking that Sakura was faking a drama, Ino said the same thing. As time

passed by, Ino's feelings grew. And Sakura's jealousy didn't help to lessen her feelings for the pink-haired

girl. Their relationship had grown even stronger and more intimate. Ino didn't forget about Sasuke though.

She just didn't care. She didn't want to compete with Sasuke because she knew it's impossible. However,

she's not letting go of Sakura…not until Sakura said so.

-----------------------------

A.N. Ok! That's how their relationship had begun. This is just a background. I hope I didn't waste your time. The detailed part will be posted on the upcoming chapters! Anyway, about my last update, so sorry if I uploaded the same chapter 2. I got confused. Lol! Thanks for all the reviews and I apologize for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------

Chapter 4

----------------------------

Ino and Sakura held each other's hand as they walk towards their favorite hang-out place, The Orange Haus. They usually spend time there with their friends after school, playing arcades and having snacks. Not yet getting that far from school, they heard someone calling Sakura.

"Sakura!"

The girls both turn to see a big fat guy from across the street and quickly recognized Choji. 'What is he up to now?' Ino thought.

"Sakura! It's Sasuke!" Choji exclaimed while pointing towards the direction of the school.

Sakura, hearing her boyfriend's name, let go of Ino's hand and went to Choji. Ino had to stop herself from frowning. She watched as Sakura worriedly went with Choji and went back to school. Not wanting to see any scene between Sakura and Sasuke, Ino just stayed wherever she was. She signaled their companions to go on ahead and they will just follow. Ino leaned on a post while waiting for her girl.

Ino can't help but feel irritated because Sakura just left her like that. But she can't blame the girl. It was about Sasuke and it was expected she'd get worried. By Choji's expression, something might have happened to Sasuke. Well, Ino should know her place and where she should be. She will always be second...and Sasuke will always be the first. She just had to accept the cruel truth. No matter how much it hurts. At least, she can feel that Sakura loves her too and spending some time with her. Actually, Sakura was spending more time with her than her boyfriend. It's for the very reason that Sakura's parents didn't like her to have a boyfriend yet so they can't show some affection towards each other. Ino had to smile. If only people knew what she and Sakura have. They'd freak.

Ino saw Sakura near the school's gate. She felt her heart sank as she saw her with Sasuke. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. Sakura seem to be enjoying his company. Ino had to turn away to the opposite direction so she won't see them. Again, she was trying to escape reality and pretend she wasn't hurt at all.

"Hey." Ino heard Sakura. She turned and saw the pink haired girl smiling at her. Ino smiled and tried to ignore her pain.

"Let's go." Ino said and took Sakura's hand. "So, what happened?"

Sakura made a face. "Sasuke sort of injured his leg while playing basketball."

"Oh…so how is he?"

"He's fine. It wasn't that bad."

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence. When they reached TOH, their friends were already making themselves comfy.

----------------------------

Like their usual routine, Ino walked Sakura home. "Stay for a while." Sakura said.

"I dunno...Are your parents there?" Ino asked. She only met Sakura's parents a few times and she wasn't comfortable with them yet.

"No. Don't worry. No one's home."

"Oh ok."

Ino followed Sakura as they entered the house. Just thinking that she will be alone with her girlfriend for who knows how long made Ino excited. She sat down on the couch while Sakura turned on the tv.

"Stay here. I'll just go change clothes." Sakura said before disappearing on her bedroom.

Ino waited and tried to occupy herself by watching or reading magazines. Hey eyes looked around the place and her eyes were caught by a small pool table. She grinned and helped herself towards the pool. She was about to play when Sakura came.

"You could at least ask permission you know." Sakura said, standing in front of the table with her hands on her hips. She was now wearing a short shorts and tank top.

Ino had to stare at her girlfriend. This wasn't the first time she had seen Sakura wearing house clothes. But every time she does, she just can't help but feel something different. She couldn't explain it. She was beginning to get hot just being alone with Sakura. Ino can't make it so obvious though. So she just grinned at Sakura and shrugged. "Sorry. Can I play?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to her girlfriend. Ino watched as Sakura traced the edge of the table slowly. She just stood there and waited, the taco on her hand. She realized she was holding her breath. Sakura finally reached her. They were so close to each other and Ino can feel her heart beat rising. Sakura leaned on Ino's ear. "Maybe later." Sakura whispered while her hands held Ino's waist.

Ino turned her head and her lips met Sakura's. It was only a light kiss. A simple smack on the lips. They had never gone any further than that. Ino wanted to but she didn't want to scare Sakura so she waited patiently. For the past month, Ino had been trying to control herself especially when they were alone like now. One thing's for sure, she will not be the one to make the first move.

Their lips stayed in contact for a few seconds, not moving. Ino felt Sakura opened her mouth and she sighed. She struggled not to stick her tongue in Sakura's mouth in fear of making the pink haired girl uncomfortable. She was Sakura's first girlfriend. And in their young relationship, she has doubts that Sakura was already that comfortable. It did begin as a joke. Who knows how serious Sakura really was…or how serious she, herself, was. How long will both of them be able to hold on with their relationship? Ino knew herself. She had made a lot of guys cry...and IF ever, Sakura definitely wasn't the first girl she'll hurt. She just hoped history won't repeat itself.

Ino got back in reality when she felt something warm and soft entered her mouth. Her knees weakened when she realized it was Sakura's tongue. She pulled Sakura closer and tightened her embrace. She met the pink haired girl's tongue with her own and they shared a passionate kiss. She caressed Sakura's back and sides. Ino lost herself to the kiss and let her body control her. Her hands stopped on Sakura's sides. Gently and slowly, she placed her hands under Sakura's shirt. She felt the warm skin of her girlfriend against her cold hands.

Feeling no resistance, Ino dared to be little more aggressive. She pulled Sakura's shirt higher until it was just below Sakura's breast. She was trying her best not to go any further. She can feel Sakura wasn't ready to go **that** far. Ino sighed as she continued to caress Sakura's bare back. Suddenly...

_CLICK!_

The two of them jumped and almost pushed each other as they heard the front door opening.

"Shit!" Ino exclaimed, not because of the interruption, but because of the feeling that Sakura's might be home already. She always got this feeling of uneasiness around Sakura's parents. She didn't know why.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Sakura greeted her parents, acting casual.

On the other hand, Ino just managed a smile and a nod to them. She felt her chest tightening because of nervousness.

"Hey Ino. How're you doing?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Pretty good, Mrs. Haruno. And you?"

Mrs. Haruno gave Ino a warm smile and nod, indicating that she was doing well herself. Mr. Haruno was just smiling.

Ino was relieved when Sakura's parents disappeared to their room. "I really should get going now."

Sakura nodded and walked her girlfriend to the door. "I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Sure. Bye." Ino waved and she was off. With her hands on her pocket and her ears plugged with earphones, she walked the street towards her house, feeling happy and contented.

----------------------------

The next morning, Ino woke up on the sound of her alarm clock. She lazily got up from bed and checked her cell phone. She saw one message from Sakura. She opened it...And felt like she had been spattered with cold water when she read it...

----------------------------

A.N. Tarah! Chapter 4 done! Hmm...wonder what was the message all about?? Well, stay tune for Chapter 5 to find out!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Feel free to talk about this story in my forum. - See you on the next chapter!

-misery13


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------

Chapter 5

---------------------------

Ino sat at a bench while watching her classmates play basketball. It was their P.E. subject. The girls were playing volleyball except for her. She'd rather play basketball with the guys. Besides, her mind was too pre-occupied to even participate on anything. She wasn't even paying attention in her earlier classes.

She hadn't seen Sakura since this morning. Half of her said that it was good because she didn't know how to face Sakura anyway. But there was also a part of her that wanted to see Sakura to check on her. Just to see how her girlfriend was doing. Ino chuckled. She wasn't even sure if she can still call Sakura her girlfriend when they do see each other.

"Hey."

Ino looked up and saw Yuri. She managed a smile and returned her attention to the boys playing.

"What's up?" Yuri asked.

Ino shrugged. She couldn't even face Yuri. She was pretty sure her friend also knew the issue between her and Sakura. They were living in the same house after all. Ino thought about the message she got this morning.

----------------------------

Flashback

----------------------------

Ino took a deep breath as she read again the message.

_Ino...God! Do you know what happened when you left the house? My dad went crazy! He thought you're a lesbian! Doh! What was he thinking??? He even asked me why I was staying with you? I mean...sheesh...Don't worry though. It'll be alright. Don't mind it, ok? iLoveyou sooo much!_

She couldn't believe what she was reading. It was happening again...Only this time, the tables had turned. What will she do?

----------------------------

End of Flashback

----------------------------

"Have you...talked to her yet?" Yuri asked, interrupting Ino's thoughts.

"No. I don't think I want to."

"Why?"

"I don't know...Coz I don't feel like it?"

Silence lingered between them as they stared at their classmates playing.

"Do you know what happened last night at home?" Yuri asked.

Ino shook her head. "What do you mean? Like, something **actually** happened?"

Yuri rolled her eyes. "It was a total disaster! I came home last night to find uncle and Sakura yelling at each other."

"They were yelling at each other?"

"Well, not really. But they were definitely arguing. I don't know what had gotten in to uncle but...I don't know. It seems so senseless. Sakura was hysterical. She kept on crying the whole time even before we went to sleep. I didn't know how to make her stop crying. I feel sorry for her."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh God…" Ino groaned as she rubbed her temples. "This is worse than I thought!" She felt Yuri's hand on her shoulder.

"That's alright. Don't mind uncle too much. He can really get crazy sometimes. He's getting old!" Yuri joked.

"Heh. Yeah...it's just that...this isn't the first time you know. I've been through Sakura's situation before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm just worried about her. I don't want her to get in to trouble because of me. I don't want her to go through the same situation I did. It wasn't easy." Ino let out.

Again, there was silence. Both of them pre-occupied with their own thoughts. Ino couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't really expecting anything like this. It was too much. Sakura's and her parents are friends. Sakura's parents seemed nice, although sometimes she hears Sakura complain how strict her dad was. But still, this was uncalled for. She didn't know how to handle the situation. She definitely never wanted any trouble. Besides, she'd known the Haruno family for a year now. She never heard any negative comments about her...or how she dressed or the way she behaved for that matter. The message she got from Sakura was a total shock to her.

Ino looked up at the sky as memories of the past loomed over her mind.

----------------------------

Flashback (3 years ago)

----------------------------

"You are not to see that girl ever again, do you understand?!" Ino's mom commanded, with her hands on her hips.

"Why?!" Ino answered back. "I don't understand why you hate her so much!"

"Just don't see her again and that's it!"

Ino tried to fight back her tears as she glared at her walking away mother. She didn't know why her parents despise her best friend so much. She thought everything was doing alright until now. She was staying at her best friend's house when all of a sudden, her mom called up. She just freaked out when Ino said she was staying at her best friend's house. She covered her face with her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why…?"

----------------------------

End of Flashback

----------------------------

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing bell. Lunch time. She headed for the locker room and changed her clothes. She returned to the fields to go to her usual place under the tree. Ino was taken aback when she saw Sakura sitting on a bench with her friends. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. There was something in Sakura's eyes, like she understood their situation. There was grief and longing...exactly the same way Ino was feeling. However, Ino just looked away and ignored the feeling. It hurt just to look at Sakura.

Ino sat down and leaned on the tree. She felt someone sat beside her. She didn't need to look. She already knew who it was. She could never forget that scent. Arms wrapped around her waist, and her muscles tightened.

"Sakura...don't." Ino said, despite the pleasure she was feeling. It felt good just to feel Sakura's arms around her. "Somebody might see us."

Sakura only tightened her embrace and moved her lips closer to Ino's ear. "So?"

A chill ran down Sakura's spine. She had to fight the urge to kiss Sakura right there and then.

'People are looking...'

The thought came to Ino's mind and she felt scared. "Sakura! Stop!" Ino said firmly as she tried to remove Sakura's tight arms around her.

"No!"

"Move!" Ino finally disentangled herself from Sakura. She slapped Sakura's hand away when she attempted to embrace her. "I told you stop!" Ino got up and began to walk away. She took a quick glance at Sakura and saw the tears in her eyes. She was feeling the same way Sakura was. Her sight blurred because of the forming tears. She looked up, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'God...what am I doing?' Ino thought. She ended up sitting in their classroom, looking out the window. Her ears plugged with earphones. She was trying to avoid the world...the reality. The fact that she was in love with a girl that she can never be with. She wanted to deny the truth that she was hurt for treating Sakura that way. Her heart was shattering just seeing Sakura's reaction when she pushed her away. How badly she wanted to take back all that she had said and done.

Because of her cowardliness, she could lose the love of her life. What was she talking about not caring if what they have was wrong? Hell. She should really start standing up for her own choices.

Ino gritted her teeth with what she saw from the window. It was Sakura...with Sasuke. They were sitting at a bench. Sakura was wiping Sasuke's sweaty face...like what a good girlfriend would do with her sweet boyfriend. Her fist clenched. She was so mad she could cry. First, she pushed Sakura away. And now, she's dying of jealousy just because she can see Sakura happy with someone else. How more selfish could she be?


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------

Chapter 6

---------------------

Ino took her usual place at the Orange Haus with her friends. It was another ordinary day except that she's been trying so hard to avoid Sakura. But unfortunately, going at the same school didn't make it easier for her. She tried to join in on the conversation of her friends just to take things out of her mind. Good thing Sakura didn't go with them this time. She can finally have some peace of mind for the first time since yesterday.

But she can be wrong.

There come Sakura and her friends, entering the café. Their laughter made it impossible for Ino not to notice them. Oh! And did she mention Sakura was holding hands with Sasuke?

'Great. So much for that peace.' Ino thought as she downed her remaining drinks and sighed.

---------------------

Sakura took a quick glance at the table where Ino and her friends were sitting. She knew Ino would be there. Where else would her _girlfriend_ be? This was _their_ favorite place. That's why she dragged along her friends and boyfriend, although she didn't really feel like being with him right now, so she could see _her_ Ino. Just a glance was fine with her. Although she hated the feeling that she was so near to Ino but yet, she's so hard to reach. Why did Ino have to be so damn stone-hearted sometimes? She can feel the cold treatment Ino was giving her today. She wouldn't even look at her. She never replied to her messages nor answered her calls. But still, she longed to see the face that's been disturbing her mind even before they became together.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura was startled with the gentle and concerned voice of her boyfriend. She looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, of course."

"Come on guys. Let's sit over there."

Sakura followed her friends at a table which was, fortunately for her, just beside Ino's table. She gave a nod to her cousin and the people with her whom she had grown to get accustomed with. Her smile was forced though. Ino didn't even bother to look up.

'Damn it! Why won't you look?!'

Sakura was beginning to get frustrated. She's been doing her best to get Ino's attention but to no avail. Ino didn't seem to notice anything she's doing. She even passed their classroom multiple times today, talked to her cousin and her classmates which she didn't usually do just to catch a glance of her. Just so she could be in one room with Ino. But she never saw Ino looked at her…even just once! Ino was just resting, her head on the table as if she didn't care what was happening around her.

'Fine then. That's how you want it, I'll give it to you.'

---------------------

Ino pretended to busy herself with her phone. With her shades hiding her eyes, she watched closely as Sakura and her friends took the table beside them. As Sasuke pulled a chair for Sakura and sat beside her. As they intertwine their hands and smile at each other. She _really_ watched as their faces grew closer as if they were about to kiss.

Ino turned away and looked out the window. She put on her ear phones and listened to the music, increasing the volume so she wouldn't hear anything from the outside, shutting herself again from reality...just like what she always do when she's hurting.

---------------------------

Flashback (3 yrs. Ago)

---------------------------

"My mom won't let me see you..." Ino said softly as she tightened her grip on her best friend's waist, nuzzling on her neck. They were at her best friend's room, lying in bed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But...I can't do that..."

"Why?"

"Because you're special to me...and you've already been a part of my life..." Ino shifted and looked at her best friend's eyes. "I love you." And slowly, she lowered herself as they share a passionate kiss.

---------------------------

End of Flashback

---------------------------

"Hey Ino!"

Ino looked up, startled with the sudden thump on her shoulder. "What?!"

"You're spacing out again."

"What??" Ino said, removing her ear phones.

"I said you're spacing out again!"

Ino stared. "Do you have to yell?"

Her friends just rolled their eyes.

Guess no one can escape the real world forever. Going back to reality, Ino took a quick glance on the table beside them and saw Sakura stood up. She watched as the pink haired girl went towards the comfort room. After contemplating for a second, she excused herself and followed her girlfriend. This madness had to end!

---------------------------

A.N Sigh Sorry if it was short...got no excuse except for a major writer's block. I just hope this chapter makes any sense at all. Lol! Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story. And for keeping up with me. (",) Review please! See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

---------------------------

Chapter 7

---------------------------

Ino took a deep breath as she walked towards the comfort room where Sakura had gone to. She entered and met Sakura's eyes in the mirror. They just stood there, staring at each other. Sakura was the first to look away, busying herself in washing her hands. Ino looked down and closed the door behind her. Good thing it was only them there and only a few people were at the café so there's little possibility that somebody will come in.

Ino leaned on the wall with her hands on her pocket. She looked up at the ceiling and waited. She just waited. She wasn't sure what she's really waiting for...or what to expect. Maybe she wanted for Sakura to talk to her. She wanted to hear Sakura talking to _her_. Time passed and nothing came. Ino was disappointed…and hurt. Well, guess sometimes, she also had to do the first move.

Sakura walked passed Ino towards the exit. She didn't even look at Ino. Not even a glance. Nothing. It's like Ino wasn't there at all. Ino almost cried then. Was that how it felt to be ignored by the one you love? Sakura must've suffered the same thing. No wonder she's giving her the cold treatment.

Ino watched Sakura grabbed the door knob. Panic rose in her. She had to stop her. Ino felt like once she let Sakura walked out of that door, she'll also let her walk out of her life. And she didn't want that to happen. She wanted her to stay. Forever if possible. Ino just can't let _her_ Sakura go.

Not knowing what to say, and lacking of what to do, Ino just did what she thought of first before she cower again. She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in an embrace, with Sakura's back on her. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist tightly as if her life depended on it. And it did. She took a deep breath and Sakura's familiar scent seemed heaven to her. She closed her eyes. No words can describe how good she was feeling at that moment.

'God...it feels so good to have her like this.' Ino nestle her face on Sakura's neck and gave it a light peck.

Sakura was taken aback when Ino pulled her. She was certainly not expecting anything like that to happen. She thought Ino will just let her pass...ignore her like what she always did as if she didn't care about her. Chill ran down the back of her spine when she felt a warm, wet feeling on her neck. She realized it was Ino's tongue, licking its way towards her jaw. She had to fight back a moan when Ino bit and sucked on her neck.

Ino moved her hands under Sakura's shirt and felt the warm skin of Sakura on her cold hands. She felt Sakura's muscles tightened as she caressed her stomach. Ino attempted to move her hands further up when she felt Sakura's hands on hers, stopping her from going anywhere. She felt the warmth of Sakura leave her embrace and she was lost.

"What's wrong?"

"This. This is what's wrong." Sakura answered firmly as she walked towards the mirror and fixed herself.

"Wrong?" Ino asked. Since when?

Sakura took a deep breath and met Ino's confused stare. "We can't stay like this all the time, Ino. First, you ignore me like I don't exist and then the next thing I know you're all over me. I mean really, what do you think of me?!"

"Wh-I-I..." Ino didn't expect Sakura's sudden outburst. Sure, she had seen Sakura get angry but not this serious. It was usually just a part of their fun. But now, this was different. And she didn't know how to handle it. Ino just looked away, not knowing how to explain herself. These were one of the moments that Ino hated, the part where she had to talk about her emotions. It's just not like her. And until now, she was still having a difficult time opening up herself even to Sakura.

Moments of silence passed. Sakura waited. Ino kept her mouth shut. Nothing came.

"So?!" Sakura asked impatiently, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What?" Ino shrugged and looked at Sakura blankly. 'Nice one, Ino. Act like you're dumb and make her angrier.' Ino thought bitterly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped her feet towards the exit.

"Sakura!" Ino got a hold of Sakura's arm to stop her. She felt Sakura slapped her hands away and pushed her hard that she was forced to step backward. Ino's vision blurred as she watched Sakura's retreating back. She looked up and tried to stop the tears. She rubbed her eyes to clear her sight.

"Damn it!" Ino exclaimed and hit the wall with her fist. She heard the door opened and two girls went in. Luckily, they weren't anyone she knew. She took it as a cue to leave and go back to the table. She had gone longer than she had intended. Her friends will start to wonder where she was.

Ino walked towards their table. Good thing she brought her shades and wore it before she went out of the comfort room. She wouldn't want to attract any attention. She secretly glanced at the table beside them, noticing Sakura closer to Sasuke than before and laughing with her friends as if nothing happened between them just a while ago. Ino couldn't help but grimace at this but tried to control it so her friends wouldn't notice. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

The noise coming from Sakura's table was getting into Ino's nerves. She couldn't take the fact that Sakura was enjoying herself despite of what was happening to them. She was totally not in the mood anymore. She couldn't take it. She had to go far away from that place. She couldn't handle seeing Sakura this close to Sasuke, and smiling. It's hurting her. The pain she was feeling was so intense she wanted to cry then. But she couldn't. She won't. Not in front of her friends. Not with Sakura there.

"I'm going home." Ino stated and stood up.

"What? But it's still early."

Ino shrugged and took her bag. "I want to take a nap. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gave Sakura one last glance. The last thing she saw before she left was Sasuke giving Sakura a peck on the lips.

---------------------------

---------------------------

A.N. There you go. Another short chapter. Sorry about this. And sorry if it's not that good...I'm trying really hard. Feedbacks would be good. It really helps. Thank you.

-misery13


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a few days since the incident at the café. Ino was becoming restless. Sakura hadn't talked to her yet. However, she was pretty sure that she had caught Sakura looking at her a few times already. She knew those looks could be a sign that Sakura was just feeling the same longing that she does. Every time she would catch her looking, she was encouraged to approach her. But all her confidence would disappear once Sasuke got near to Sakura. And Sakura would just look away.

'Damn...'

Ino couldn't focus on their lectures. All she could think about was a way to get to Sakura. How could she when everywhere Sakura goes, Sasuke was there. It was like he was her shadow. She would think he was a stalker if only they weren't together.

She looked out the window. She had been glancing at the court for a while. Sakura would be there soon. It's time for their PE. She was pretty sure they will be playing volleyball again like the usual. And Sakura would be there. She always was.

A few minutes later, a smile formed Ino's lips as one by one; Sakura's classmates came to the court, wearing their PE uniforms. Ino stared as Sakura walked towards the court, holding the ball. She couldn't believe how painful it was just looking at Sakura. She has missed her so much. Sakura was just there. She could just hold her if only she would. She was so near and yet, so difficult to reach.

Ino sighed. She could just stare at Sakura 'til afternoon. She really could...if Sasuke wasn't there that is. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. There was Sasuke, following Sakura like always. It was quite annoying actually. She doesn't know if it was an opinion or she was just getting jealous.

'Ino...you stupid.'

Ino looked away from the court and busied herself on their discussions.

Ino decided to go home later that day. She was surprised to see Yuri at the court playing volleyball with their friends. Of course, Sakura won't miss a friendly game.

'Great.'

"Hey Ino." Yuri waved at her.

"Hey. Why are you guys still here?" Ino asked trying so hard not to look at Sakura. Although she could feel that Sakura was stealing glances at her. She fought back a smile. Sakura had always been so obvious.

"We just decided to play a game. How about you.?"

Ino just shrugged.

"Going home?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

Yuri looked at Sakura and Ino followed her gaze. Sakura just shrugged. Ino met Sakura's eyes and tried to hold on it. Their eyes communicated with each other. Their eyes speak what the words can't. And she knew then, she couldn't let go of Sakura...not this time.

"Ok. Let's go then." Yuri said as she packed up her things.

Ino had been silent during their walk. She didn't feel like talking at all. She wasn't in the mood even if Yuri was trying to encourage her to join their conversation with their other friends.

'Damn it. Why does he always have to steal my moment?'

Ino thought bitterly as she stole a glance at her side, a little further from them. There, she saw Sakura and Sasuke engaged in a conversation. Sakura was doing the talking mostly. She always does even when they were together. She saw the love in Sasuke's eyes as he stared at Sakura who was still busy talking. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

One by one, they all separated except for Ino, Yuri and Sakura. Ino was so glad when finally, Sasuke was out of their sight. She did, however, try to look around making sure that he was really gone which was quite unnecessary really.

Finally, it was Yuri and Sakura's stop. Ino panicked for some reason. She still wanted to be near Sakura, to feel her presence. But she knew it had to end. She silently took a deep breath as loneliness washed over her. She was about to say good bye when she felt a hand grabbed hers. She looked at the hand and was surprised to see Sakura holding her.

"Come over."

Ino wanted to protest, worrying about what Sakura's dad would say once he saw her hanging out with his daughter again. But all her words were lost once she heard Sakura's tone. It was the tone that even she wouldn't try to argue on.

Ino entered the house and a familiar scent reached her nose. She had to admit she had missed that scent too. It's been a while since she last came there. She was relieved Sakura's dad was not home. It was only the three of them there.

Sakura let her sit at the living room as the cousins disappear in their respective rooms. Ino was nervous. No doubt about it. And feeling Sakura's presence nearing her didn't help at all.

Ino inhaled the familiar scent of Sakura as she sat beside her. Sakura switched on the television, the only noise that could be heard in the house.

"Where's Yuri?" Ino asked, trying to make a conversation to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Sleeping."

Ino stared at Sakura a few more seconds waiting for her to say anything else but nothing came. She gave glances to Sakura every now and then; waiting for something...anything but all she received was a silence.

'Fine.'

Ino slumped at the sofa and crossed her arms on her chest. She was about to stand up and leave when suddenly, Sakura lunge herself on to her and their lips met for a hard, passionate kiss.

End of Chapter 8

A.N. Wow…another update after so long! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think about it. Thanks for reading. ^^,


End file.
